Insect Deck
Insect Decks focuses Insect-Type monsters and their supports. Since Insects benefit from many Plant-Type monsters, it is wise to include a few notable Plant-Type Monsters, such as Gigaplant. Insects also have several powerful monsters, both effect wise and in terms statistics. Notably, insects are known for their ability to quickly swarm the field, having 2 dedicated searchers at their disposal and several ways to special summon themselves onto the field. They also have a wide array of effects that can hamper and annoy your opponents, such as Parasite Paracide and Needle Worm. General Recommended Cards No matter what the build, Insect decks are focused on swarming the field and generally annoying your opponents. Some worthy cards to consider for all insect decks are: *Howling Insect *Gokipon *Pinch Hopper *Flying Kamakiri 1 *Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior *Needle Worm *Parasite Paracide *4-Starred Ladybug of Doom *Gigaplant *Brain Crusher *Anteatereatingant *Insect Imitation *Multiplication of Ants *Insect Knight *Man-Eater Bug Note that General Staple cards are not included, such as Heavy Storm and Mystical Space Typhoon, as those should be in any deck. Insect Beatdown Deck Insects themselves boast a large number of high-ATK, low level monsters, most notably Insect Knight, Neo Bug, Arsenal Bug, and Chainsaw Insect, all of which have outstanding ATKs for non-tributers. Doom Dozer and Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior can also help in this respect, as they can be summoned with little effort late in the game. Grasschopper is also a very good beatstick, as it can be special summoned by offering a level 4 monster for Insect Imitation, and (once it is normal summoned to gain it's effect) can attack all monsters on your opponent's field. Saber Beetle is also essential in this deck, both for it's outstanding ATK and Trample effect. Millennium Scorpion likewise is also a good choice, both because it can be summoned in the same way as Grasschopper and the fact that it can gain substantial ATK when it destroys opposing monsters. Given that all Beatdown based insects are EARTH attribute, Gaia Power is a worthy card to include, as it can boast the already-impressive ATKs of your monsters. Also, Arsenal Bug is especially useful in a dedicated Insect Beatdown deck, as it will less likely reduce it's own ATK due to a lack of insect field presence, and, given it's low level and high ATK, can worm (no pun intended) it's way under Gravity Bind decks. Note that, due to the large amount of High ATK monsters in this deck, it will have a harder time to swarm the field than most other Insect Deck builds, hence Howling Insect should be turned down in favour of Pinch Hopper, as the latter can help summon the more higher-level insects to the field. Insect Imitation is also important in this deck, as it can bring out Grasschopper very quickly (simply tribute a 4 star monster). Also, only include Insect Princess if you include Parasite Paracide, as Insect Princess has lackluster ATK compared to the other beatdown cards unless you can change the Type of your opponent's monsters, and the tribute would be better used on Grasschopper or Metal Armored Bug. Because of the fair amount of normal monsters and Grasschopper being a gemini monster, one or two copies of Dark Factory of Mass Production is recommended, but no more than 2 to prevent a dead draw. Recommended Cards Monsters: *Insect Knight x3 *Neo Bug *Arsenal Bug *Chainsaw Insect *Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior *Doom Dozer *Metal Armored Bug *Grasschopper x3 *Pinch Hopper *Saber Beetle *Gigaplant Spells: *Dark Factory of Mass Production x2 max *Gaia Power *Axe of Despair *United We Stand (more so if you have swarm cards in your deck) *Big Bang Shot *Insect Imitation *Double Summon *Lightning Vortex Traps: *Ultimate Offering *Royal Decree (as with any beatdown deck, Trap cards can severly cripple your monsters) *Final Attack Orders Ultimate Insect Deck This Deck focuses on summoning and Leveling Ultimate Insect to it's final form. As Ultimate Insect is one of the LV monsters with the most amount of Evolutions, combined with the fact that they only level up during your standby phases, this may take a bit longer than other LV decks. Due to the ATK-reducing effect of most of the Ultimate Insect monsters, this deck would go hand in hand with Beatdown Insect cards. Because Ultimate Insect cards require themselves to be summoned by their predecessors to gain their effects, and will only level up during the standby phase, Howling Insect comes in very handy here. When Howling Insect is destroyed by the last of your opponent's monsters, special summon Ultimate Insect LV3 to the field, who will then immedietly level up to LV5 and greatly hamper your opponent's monsters. Flying Kamakiri 1 can also serve the same purpose, as Ultimate Insect is a WIND monster. Insect Imitation can also speed things up, by directly summoning Ultimate Insect LV5 through tributing a 4 star monster (although in doing so will not grant LV5 it's effect). Once Ultimate Insect LV7 is on the field, your opponent's monsters will be at your mercy due to the large amount of ATK reduction. While Ultimate Insect LV3 will only gain it's effect when summoned by Ultimate Insect LV1, it is usually not wise to include LV1, as Ultimate Insect LV3's effect is minimal. In addition, Ultimate Insect LV3 can be better used to summon LV5, which has average ATK power and a moderately powerful ATK reduction. The field card Rising Air Current can greatly boost this deck's power, as all Ultimate Insect monsters are WIND monsters. However, since Beatdown Insects are EARTH Monsters, you will have to weight them to determine which field card, Rising Air Current or Gaia Power, to include(if you decide to include them). Light of Intervention is also a good card to include, due to Ultimate Insect monsters loosing their effect if they should be flipped face down, the fact that the monster has to be face-up for you to decrease their ATK, and to prevent nasty surprises such as Old Vindictive Magician. Final Attack Orders is also good to keep your opponent's monsters in ATK mode. Finally, Pot of Avarice should be essential, as you will want to special summon Ultimate Insect monsters from your deck through their own effect rather than Monster Reborn, unless you're in a pinch. Pot of Avarice can also return your Searcher monsters, prolonging the usefulness of those cards. Note that Level Up! should be avoided, as Ultimate Insect monsters will not gain their effects through it. Recommended Cards Monsters: *Ultimate Insect LV3 x3 *Ultimate Insect LV5 x3 *Ultimate Insect LV7 x2 *Howling Insect x3 *Insect Knight *Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior *Bladefly *Flying Kamakiri 1 x3 Spells: *Pot of Avarice (as many as you can fit into your deck, but dont overdo it) *Magical Mallet/Reload (this way you can return any Ultimate Insects you draw for new cards, while thinning your deck in the process) *Insect Imitation *Rising Air Current *Double Summon *Big Bang Shot *Lightning Vortex Traps: *Royal Decree *Light of Intervention *Final Attack Orders *Remote Revenge (as Ultimate Insect is less likely to be destroyed by battle once it hits LV7, your opponent will more than likely try to destroy it with Tribute to the Doomed or a similar card). Royal Insect Deck This deck focuses on Insect Queen and Insect Princess's effects, which boosts their ATK points with Insects on the field. If you choose to use Insect Queen, Cockroach Knight will be a great asset, as will Multiplication of Ants. This deck focuses on hampering your opponent's monsters by turning them into Insects, which can greatly hamper the efforts of type-specific decks. As expected, Parasite Paracide is crucial in this deck, and three copies should be included. Mask of Restrict can also help keep Parasite on the field, since your only tribute monsters can be better summoned through other means. DNA Surgery can also help in turning opposing monsters into Insects should you choose not to use Parasite. Because your opponent's monsters will likely be insects as well, Insect Barrier will be useful in this deck, as it will lockdown your opponent's monsters from attacking, hence allowing you to stall and protect your tribute fodders. Ojama Trio also finds use here, to provide additional monsters on your opponent's field to either boost the ATK of Insect Queen, or as "food" for Insect Princess. Light of Intervention is also useful here to allow Parasite to do it's work, and to prevent nasty surprises. Pinch Hopper is also crucial as it can help summon Insect Princess and Insect queen rather quickly. All three searcher/recruiter monsters should also be included to either provide "food" for Insect Queen or to maintain field presence. Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior is also helpful, due to it's ability to special summon itself, thus providing a quick tribute fodder, it's effect, and overall attack power. Because of the heavy focus on Attacking and Increasing ATK, Millennium Scorpion will also work here. Recommended Cards Monsters: *Insect Queen *Insect Princess *Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior *Howling Insect *Gokipon *Flying Kamakiri 1 *Parasite Paracide *Pinch Hopper *Cocoon of Evolution (purely for it's high Defense power). *Cockroach Knight *Millennium Scorpion Spells: *Multiplication of Ants *Jade Insect Whistle *Insect Imitation *Insect Barrier *Axe of Despair *Double Summon *Inferno Reckless Summon (this card's purpose is two-folds: it can summon more of your insects while flooding the field with more monsters on your opponent's field, giving Insect Queen a substantial boost and more food for Insect Princess) Traps: *Light of Intervention *Ojama Trio *DNA Surgery Category:Deck Type